Early in the Morning
by AnimeWriterAndLover
Summary: Title sucks sorry. First One-Shot! Involves a small amount of food and smexyness. T-rated for suggested themes. ;)


**Yo! This is my first One-Shot! I'll tell you the story how I thought of it. Wait never mind, it would take too long and I don't think you guys actually read the little authors note I put so I'll put it at the end. Read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LOK :'(**

* * *

The sunlight was beating down on Korra's closed eyes, making her wake up. Out of habit, she reaches over to where Mako would sleep but only felt sheets. Confused, Korra sat up and looked at the empty area. _ Maybe he already left for work, _Korra thought getting up from the bed.

She quickly went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. Once done, she opened the bedroom door and her nostrils were filled with freshly made food. Korra walked to the end of the hall to see Mako in the kitchen in front of the stove.

Shirtless.

With a smile, Korra slowly walked toward him. She about to touch him to scare him when she was stopped by the sound of Mako's voice.

"Korra, I know you're behind me." he said without turning around, his focus still on the food.

Korra put on her famous pout with her arms crossed. "How did you know I was there?"

Mako let out a little laugh. "I heard the bedroom door open and close." He grabbed a plate and put the eggs that he made on it. Turning around, he handed the plate to Korra with a small smile. "For you."

Korra grabbed the plate as she kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you." She walked to their small living room and sat on the couch. Mako followed her and sat down next to her. Taking a bite, Korra's widened. "Oh my gosh. This is the best eggs I've ever had."

Standing up, Mako took a bow. "Why thank you." He sat back down. Korra rolled her eyes at the gesture. She noticed how dark it was in the room. She set the plate down on the coffee table and walked over to the window.

After opening the curtains, Korra pretended that she was a vampire and hissed at the sunlight, covering her face. She fell dramatically behind the couch and played dead. After a few seconds, Korra gave up and stood up.

"You were supposed to check if I was alright." she said with her arms crossed leaning against the back of the couch. Mako stood up, with a little laugh, and carried a piece of egg over to Korra. With his knee on the cushion, he put the piece in Korra's mouth. Mako noticed that there was a small piece of food on her cheek.

"Oh, you have some on your face." Korra lifted her hand to get it but held his hand up. "Let me get it." Leaning his head closer to her, Mako licked the food off her cheek. He hovered his mouth over Korra's and slowly leaned in. But right before their lips touched, he pulled away very fast and walked to where the plate was.

Korra sent a glare at him. Looking down at her clothes, which were a pair of shorts and a white T-shirt, an idea popped in her head. _Oh, two can play at this game, _she thought with a smile. Korra walk out from behind the couch and start to fan her face with her hand.

"Man, it's getting really hot in here. Don't you think? I think I'll take off my shirt." Mako stiffened and quickly looked at Korra. She pulled the shirt up revealing a blue laced bra. Mako's eyes widened as Korra walked in front of him.

Quickly sensing that she was teasing him, Mako decided to play along. Since he already had his shirt off, he had to think of a way to take off his board shorts. _Bingo,_ he thought. "Geese. These shorts are super tight. They're killing me." He bent down and took off his shorts leaving him in boxers.

Korra sighed. "I can never get the right clothes to fit me. I mean, these shorts won't stay on. Look." Pulling the shorts down, Korra was left in a bra and underwear.

So there stood the two. Standing in front of each other half naked. Both had the urge to give in, but didn't want to stop teasing the other. Korra made the next move.

"Gosh, this bra is starting to itch me. Maybe if I..." Korra reached behind her and started to unhook the bra when Mako smashed his lips into his.

He lifted her up and she wrapped her arms and legs around him. Mako carried her down their apartment's small hallway to the bedroom, still kissing each other. Kicking the door open, Mako basically threw Korra on the bed and he climbed on top of her. Korra put her hand on Mako's built chest to stop him from doing anything else.

"I knew you'd cave." she said with a smirk. Mako rolled his eyes and recaptured her lips.

* * *

**Wow. I finished it! Okay so here's the story:**

**I've been watching a lot of the show Bleach(an anime) and my otp is ichihime. Also I've been reading a lot of the fanfictions people have been writing and they were pretty good.**

**Anyways, I was daydreaming about me and Ichigo... Come on guys, don't act like you've never did that with a fictional character before. So really this is supposed to be me and Ichigo and I wanted to make this story with Orhime and Ichigo but it didn't seem like Orhime's character to so something like this since she's so sweet and innocent. Then I thought about Mako and Korra and decided to put them instead of the other two.  
**

**Okay well I'm off. I'll be writing more chapters for the other stories. Promise.**

**LegendOfKorra4Ever out.**


End file.
